Friends Forever
by kittykawaii4
Summary: She is Thranduil best friend never seen him almost a thousand years. Will he remember her? What if she is with the dwarves? Will he hate her? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1 Childhood life

**Author's note: This is my first fanfic for Hobbit hope you enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I didn't own anything only my OC**

* * *

><p><strong>In Mirkwood forest<strong>

7 years old (654 years old) Thranduil was running around the forest chasing by his best friend, Serafina (she is same age like Thranduil).

"Hurry up, Serafina" shouted Thranduil

"I'm trying you run too fast and call me Sera" Serafina replied angrily

'**Oh no she's angry, it's time to flee**' thought Thranduil

"Okay, Serafina" mocked Thranduil as he climbed the tree.

"Thranduil! you're cheating"said Serafina

"how am I cheating?"Thranduil asked innocently

"I'm wearing a skirt I can't climb the tree!"shouted Serafina still running

"If I don't come down what will you do?"asked Thranduil as he sit on one of the tree branch

"I'm gonna kill y-" she as cut off as she tripped one of the tree's root

"Serafina!"shouted Thranduil as he hurried climbed down the tree and ran to her. Helping her up.

"are you alright?"an worried Thranduil asked

Just as she got up he saw her leg was wounded.

"Let's go back" Thranduil said quickly

"I'm alright see the wound is healing fast"replied Serafina as her blood started to heal.

'**ooh I almost forgot that her kind(race) can heal fast**' thought Thranduil as she gave him a big smile

' **I love her smile. She once told me that her kind(race) is very rare, they are immortal, they have round ear like human**

** and only the royal blood can controlled ****one of element. She can control ice.**

** I love her gray hair, bright blue eyes, and her skin is white as snow. **

**her father is a good friend of my father. Her mother is very beautiful ,but not beautiful as her. Her father**

**is kinda grumpy it's very rare to see him smile in my life time I only saw that Serafina make him smile.**

**I really love her as my sister nothing more she make me smile she's kindda clumsy, bossy, and silly.**

**She have a hard time controlling her power I remember once...**

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Thranduil POV<strong>

In mirkwood my family and her family were having a small picnic. I as usually playing around with her

and a group of wargs came and attack us

while we were fighting

a warg came behind me without my knowing and I heard Serafina shouted to me "Behind you!"

when I turn aroung I know that it's was too late the warg was gonna bite me just then a

sharp icicle came out from the ground and stabbed through the warg's body

I turn around and see that around Serafina the grass are turning into ice

All the wargs and orcs ran as if they flee from a mighty beast

"Mom...Dad...Thranduil"I heard her whimpered as her hand are covered with thin ice layer

The wind start to blow hard and cold

Her mother and father came beside her and whispered to her "Control dear..control your power"

I slowly walk to her she saw me and shout "no Thranduil don't come near me I may hurt you like I hurt Rubin (her dog

she killed it with her power and the past keep on repeating in her mind that they may died by her power)"

I hold her hand and said " forget about the past Serafina"

"how?"she asked me

"since you can control ice why don't bury your past under these snow?"I suggested

and she give me a loving smile then she start to claim down, the wind is gone, and the ice start to disappear

"alright Thranduil I gonna move on, bury the past under the snow, and control my power" she said happily and hug me

my parent and her's start cheering and that make me blush

"It's gonna be cute if they are gonna be couples in the future"said my mother

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flash<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>and that's one of my memory with her' <strong>thought Thranduil as he sighed in relief that her wound is completely healed

and there is a hole above her already heal leg

"And for the punishment you gonna give me a piggy back" She said as she jump on his back

He didn't protest and continue walking

**While he was walking**

"_Amin mela lle, toron_" whispered Serafina

"_Amine mela lle, Sera_" replied Thranduil

* * *

><p>Translate:<p>

Amin mela lle, toron- **I love you, brother**

Amine mela lle, Sera- **I love you, Sera**

* * *

><p><strong>Please review <strong>

**sorry for grammar and spelling**


	2. Chapter 2 Invitation and Party

**Author's note: I change some part of the first chapter. Hope you enjoy this new chapter "Invitation and Party"**

**Disclaimer: I own only my oc others are own by J.R.R Tolkien**

* * *

><p>About 2,826 years later<p>

.

In a far and away kingdom to the ice region ruled by a beautiful queen the previous king and queen have died

by orcs stabbed through there heart (this are one of their race secret is they would die if they

were stab through their heart and a broken heart would kill them too)that were known as the most beautiful

women in Middle-Earth sitting on her throne

Her waist length hair is now light blonde hair from gray hair ( she change it because gray hair make her look old)

Bright blue eyes , pink lip, white skin as snow, and graceful smile on her face

Her white elegant dress ( you see can the dress link in my profile)

Her tiara shine bright as it contact the light (link in my profile)

"Your majesty, there's a letter to you"said one of her servant

"sent by whom?"Serafina ask

"By Gandalf the Grey"answer the servant as she give Serafina the letter

"call me if you want anything I'm in my bedroom"Serafina said to her servant and her servant bow respectfully to her

Serafina slowly walk to her bedroom when she reach her bedroom she sit on the king size dark blue bed

she open the envelop and read:

_Dear Sera,_

_._

_I'm going to an adventure with 13 dwarves to the lonely mountain to retrieve back their own_

_home. If you want to join meet us at Shire you would see a queer sign on one of the hobbit house. Only tonight_

_come fast we might need you._

_._

_._

_Your friend,_

_Gandalf the Gray_

After she's done reading she smile to herself and change her cloth and walk to her throne room

"I won't be here a few months. Norgon, my right hand would be in charge when I'm gone"she said

as Norgon bow his head

"Prepare me a horse!"shout Serafina

'It would be about more than 3 miles from here to Shire' she thought as she mount her white horse with black mane

"_Noro lim, Firmin, noro lim_" She whisper to Firmin in elvish

and Firmin run fast as the strong to Shire

* * *

><p>In Front of Bilbo Baggins house<p>

she sent Firmin back to her kingdom

'I hope that I'm not late' she thought 'well Gandalf didn't tell the time'

She walk in and ring the door bell

_ring ring ring_

The door open and reveal a hobbit

Serafina:"Hi my name is Serafina" [give him a loving smile]

[Bilbo blush]

Serafina:"can I come in?" [Bilbo give her a way]

Bilbo:"are you Serafina Feliciana the Ice Queen?"

Serafina:"yes that's me, Serafina Feliciana"

Bilbo:"oh my it's a pleasure to meet you"

Serafina:"hope I'm not late"[she said as she sit down on one of Bilbo's chair]

Bilbo:"late for what?"[Before she can reply]

_ring ring ring_

Bilbo:"emm excuse me" [he went to the door]

Dwalin: Dwalin. [bowing]

Dwalin: At your service.

Bilbo: Hm. Uh...Bilbo...Baggins...at yours.

[Dwalin steps inside]

Bilbo: Do we know each other?

Dwalin: No. Which way, laddie? Is it down here?

Bilbo: Is...Is what down where?

Dwalin: Supper.

[he throws his coat at Bilbo and walk to where Serafina is]

Dwalin:So. You must be Serafina the Ice Queen. He talks a lot about you [he take her hand and kiss it]

Serafina:You must be Dwalin please call me Sera.

Dwalin: He said there'd be food, and lots of it.[turn to Bilbo]

Bilbo: He...he said? Who said?

[Dwalin enters the kitchen, sits down helping himself to Bilbo's supper]

Dwalin: Very good this. Any more?

Bilbo: What? Uh...oh...uh yes, yes.

[Bilbo brings him a plate of scones, sneaking a few off the plate for himself]

Bilbo: Help yourself.

[Dwalin starts stuffing his mouth with the scones]

Serafona: Are you alright Bilbo?

Bilbo: Hmm. It's just that, um...I wasn't expecting company.

[as Dwalin continues to stuff his face with Bilbo's food, the door bell rings again]

Dwalin: That'll be the door.

[Bilbo opens the door to find another dwarf standing there]

Balin: Balin. At your service.

Bilbo: Good evening.

Balin: Yes. Yes, it is. Although I think it might rain later.

[Balin steps inside]

Balin: Am I late?

Bilbo: Late...for what?

[Balin notices Dwalin]

Balin: Ooh! Ah-hah! Evening, brother!

Dwalin: By my beard! You are shorter and wider than last we met.

Balin: Wider, not shorter. Sharp enough for both of us.

[they both laugh, then suddenly they headbutt each other in greeting then turn to Serafina and ignore Bilbo]

Balin:Ohh my the Great and Beautiful Ice quuen [take her hand and kiss it]

Serafina:Call me Sera, Balin

Bilbo: Uh...excuse me. Sorry. I hate to interrupt. Uh...but the thing is I'm not entirely sure you're in the right house.

[they start raiding Bilbo's pantry]

Serafina:Poor Bilbo [said to herself]

Balin: Have you eaten?[turn to Serafina]

Serafina:I already eat

[Balin turn to Bilbo]

Bilbo: It's not that I don't like visitors. I...I like visitors as much as the next hobbit. But I do like to know them before they come visiting.

[picking up something that looks like cheese]

Dwalin: What is this?

Balin: I don't know. I think it's supposed to be cheese, it's gone blue.

Bilbo: The thing is, um...

[Dwalin and Balin continue to ignore Bilbo]

Dwalin: It's riddled, but mold.

[Dwalin throws the cheese away]

Bilbo: The thing is, I don't...I don't know either of you, not in the slightest. I don't mean to be blunt, but I uh...but I had to speak my mind. I'm sorry.

[at that moment both Dwalin and Balin turn to look at Bilbo]

[Serafina laugh]

Balin: Apology accepted.

Bilbo: Well...

[Balin then turns to Dwalin and gives him his cup of ale]

Balin: Oh no. Fill it up now, brother, don't stint.

[as Dwalin and Balin continue to raid Bilbo's pantry, there door bell rings again and Bilbo opens the door to find two dwarves standing there]

Fili: Fili.

Kili: And Kili.

[both bowing]

Fili and Kili: At your service.

Kili: You most be Mr. Baggins.

Bilbo: No! You can't come in, you've come to the wrong house.

[Bilbo goes to shut the door but Kili stops him]

Kili: What?! Has it been canceled?

Fili: No one told us.

Bilbo: Cancel...! No, nothing's been canceled.

Kili: That's a relief.

[Fili and Kili let themselves in, then Fili turns and gives Bilbo swords wrapped cloth]

Fili: Careful with these, I just had them sharpened.

[referring to Bag End]

Kili: It's nice, this place. Did you do it yourself?

Bilbo: Uh...no, it's been in the family for years.

[as Kili puts his booted foot on a wooden box]

Bilbo: That's my mother's glory box, can you please not do that?

[Dwalin enters the room]

Dwalin: Fili, Kíli, come on, give us a hand.

Kili: Mr. Dwalin. [Fili and Kili turn to Serafina]

Fili: Greeting Miss Beauty

Kili: It's an honor to meet, Your Majesty

Serafina: call me Sera

[Fili and Kili referring to the dinning table]

Balin: Let's shove this in the hole, or otherwise we'll never get everyone in.

Bilbo: Ev...everyone?! How many more are there?

[Serafina giggle]

[as Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Balin are rearranging the dining room, the door bell rings again and Bilbo goes to open it]

Bilbo: Oh, no! No, no. There's nobody home! Go away, and bother somebody else! There's far too many dwarves in my dining room as it is. If...if this is some

blunt head's idea of a joke, I can only say, it is in very poor taste!

Serafina: This are dwarves not Kings Bilbo

[as Bilbo opens the door a bunch of dwarves fall through onto the floor, behind them Gandalf pokes his head through the door]

Bilbo: Gandalf.

[after the dwarves greet Serafina they join in raiding Bilbo's pantry]

Bilbo: Those are my... Excuse me, not my wine! Put that back. Put that back! Not the jam, please. Excuse me.

[to one of the dwarves carrying large portions of cheese]

Bilbo: Ex...Excuse me. A tad excessive, isn't it? Have you got a cheese knife?

Bofur: A cheese knife? He eats it by the block.

[as he sees one of the dwarves carrying through some chairs]

Bilbo: No no, that's Grandpa Mungo's chair, no...uh, so is that. Take it back, please. Take it back, this is antique, not for sitting on. Thank you. That is a book, not

a coaster. Uh...put that map down.

[Gandalf and the other dwarves are setting up the dining table with food and drink]

Serafina: Nice to meet you again Gandalf

Gandalf: Same here Sera

Dori: Excuse me, Mr. Gandalf and Miss Sera.

Gandalf: Yes?

Dori: May I tempt you with a cup of camomile?

Serafina: Thank you Dori [Dori blush then turning to Gandalf]

Gandalf: Ooh, no thank you, Dori. A little red wine, for me I think.

[Gandalf walks through the hallway and counts the dwarves]

Gandalf: Uh..Fili, Kíli. Uh...Oin, Gloin. Dwalin, Balin. Bifur, Bofur, Bombur. Dori, Nori.

Serafina: Are you missing one more dwarf?

Gandalf: He is coming soon

[Bilbo runs after one of the dwarves carrying a small basket of tomatoes]

Bilbo: No, no. Not my prize winners, thank you.

Gandalf: Ori!

[Bifur comes into the room and speaks dwarvish to Gandalf]

Gandalf: Yes, you are quite right, Bifur. We appear to be one dwarf short.

Dwalin: He is late, is all. He traveled north to a meeting of our kin, he will come.

Dori: Mr. Gandalf?

Gandalf: Hmm?

Dori: A little glass of red wine as requested, it's got a fruity bouquet.

Gandalf: Oh, cheers.

[takes the small glass of wine and drinks it one go]

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the Dwarves finish singing and clean Bilbo plates

Serafina:that's wonderful [Serafina clap]

[All the dwarves laugh]

[as the dwarves laugh, the door bell rings]

Gandalf: He's here.

[Gandalf opens the door and we see Thorin]

Thorin: Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I lost my way, twice.

[Thorin walks in]

Thorin: I wouldn't have found it at all, had it not been for that mark on the door.

Bilbo: Mark? There's no mark on that door, it was painted a week ago!

Gandalf: There is a mark, I've put it there myself.

[pauses for a moment]

[Thorin walk to Serafina]

Serafina: Oh my You must be Thorin

Thorin: You must be the Ice Queen

Serafina: Please call me Sera

Gandalf: Bilbo Baggins, allow me to introduce the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield.

[looking at Bilbo]

Thorin: So, this is the hobbit. Tell me, Mr. Baggins, have you done much fighting?

Bilbo: Pardon me?

Thorin: Axe or sword, what's your weapon of choice?

Bilbo: Well, I do have some skill at conkers, if you must know. But I fail to see why that's relevant.

Thorin: I thought as much. He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.

Serafina: Then if Bilbo is a burglar. You are one of the most cutest burglar

[Bilbo blush and the other dwarves laugh]

* * *

><p>[back in the dining room as Thorin eats his dinner]<p>

Balin: What news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?

Thorin: Aye, envoys from all seven kingdoms.

Dwalin: And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hill say? Is Dain with us?

Thorin: They will not come.

[the other dwarves are visibly upset]

Thorin: They say this quest is ours, and ours alone.

Bilbo: You're doing a quest?

Serafina:what a pity you don't know anything

Gandalf: Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light.

[as Bilbo leaves the room, Gandalf takes out a map]

Gandalf: Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak.

[Gandalf places the map on the table and points to the mountain, as Bilbo brings in a candle he leans in and reads from the map]

Serafina: The Lonely Mountain.

Gloin: Aye, Oin has read the portents, and the portents say: it is time.

Oin: Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the birds of the old return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.

Bilbo: Uh...what beast?

Serafina: The Dragon Smaug

Bofur: Well that would be a reference to Smaug the terrible, chiefest and greatest

calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals.

Bilbo: Yes, I know what a dragon is.

[Ori rises to his feet]

Ori: I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give him a taste of the dwarfish iron right up his jacksy!

[the others cheer him on]

Dori: Sit down!

Balin: The task would be difficult enough with an army behind us, but we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest.

Ori: Hey! Who are you calling dim?

[everyone starts talking at the same time]

Fili: We may be few in number. But we're fighters, all of us! To the last dwarf!

Kili: And you forget we have a wizard and a Mighty Queen in our company, Gandalf and Sera will have killed hundreds of dragons in their time.

Gandalf: Oh, well. No, uh, I...I wouldn't say...

Serafina:ummmm...same as Gandalf..

Dori: How many then?

Gandalf and Serafina: What?

Dori: Well, how many dragons have you killed? Go on, give us a number!

[the dwarves start talking all together again, getting angrier]

Bilbo: Uh...Please. Please.

[suddenly Thorin rises and shouts]

Thorin: Enough!

Thorin: If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for

sixty years. Eyes look East to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit

back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?

[as the others cheer Thorin speaks in dwarvish]

Balin: You forget the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.

Gandalf: That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.

[Gandalf holds up a key]

Thorin: How came you by this?

Gandalf: It was given to me by your father by Thrain, for safekeeping. It is yours now.

[he gives the key to Thorin]

Serafina: If there is a key, there must be a door!

[pointing to the map]

Gandalf: These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls.

Kili: There's another way in.

Gandalf: Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it,

but there are others in Middle-Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But if we're careful

and clever, I believe that it can be done.

Ori: That's why we need a burglar.

Bilbo: Hmm. And a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine.

Gloin: And are you?

[everyone looks at Bilbo and Serafina giggle]

Bilbo: Am I what?

[pointing to Gandalf]

Oin: He said he's an expert!

Bilbo: Me? No! No, No, No! I...I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life.

Balin: And I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material.

Dwalin: Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.

[the dwarves all start speaking over each other, suddenly Gandalf rises]

Gandalf: Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is! Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if

they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of a dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage.

You asked me to find the fiftheenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's

got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself.

* * *

><p>[looking at Thorin]<p>

Gandalf: You must trust me on this.

Thorin:Then why would you invite the Ice Queen

Gandalf:Because maybe she is very useful to us

Thorin: Have you done mucj fighting, Ice Queen?

Serafina: I'm capabale of every weapon or should I say I'm expert in every weapon

Thorin: Very well. We'll do it your way.

Bilbo: No. No...

Thorin: Give him the contract.

Bofur: Orin. We're off!

Bilbo: Please.

[Balin rises to his feet, holding the contract]

Balin: It's just the usual summary about the pocket expenses, time required, remuneration,

funeral arrangements, so forth.

[Balin passes the contract to Thorin who gives it to Bilbo]

Bilbo: Funeral arrangements?

[Bilbo opens the contract and starts reading it]

Bilbo: Ooh.

[as Bilbo reads the contract, Thorin whispers to Gandalf]

Thorin: I cannot guarantee his safety.

Gandalf: Understood.

Thorin: Nor will I be responsible for his fate.

Gandalf: Agreed.

Serafina:I scared that he won't come back in one piece

Gandalf:Then we make sure that he will come back in one piece

[reading from the long list on the contract]

Bilbo: 'Total's cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding, one fourteenth of total profit if any.'

[to himself]

Bilbo: Seems fair.

[carries on reading]

Bilbo: Uh...'The present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof, including, but not limited to...lacerations.

Evisceration.

[turns over the page]

Bilbo: Incineration?

Bofur: Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.

Serafina: Don't be scare I make sure you won't be like that

[Bilbo tries to take all this in]

Balin: You alright, laddie?

Bilbo: Huh? Yeah, I fe...

[takes a breath]

Bilbo: I feel a bit faint.

Bofur: Think furnace, with wings.

Bilbo: I...I...I need air.

Bofur: Flash of light, searing pain, then puff! You're nothing more than a pile of ash!

[Bilbo thinks for a moment then looks over at the dwarves]

Bilbo: No.

[he faints, collapsing to the ground then Serafina run to check his head]

Serafina: No injure and wound

Gandalf: Oh, very helpful, Bofur.

* * *

><p>[after fainting from finding out what the dragon can do to him]<p>

Bilbo: I'll be alright. Just let me sit quietly for a moment.

Gandalf: You've been sitting quietly for far too long. Tell me, when did doilies and your mother's dishes become so important to you? I remember a young hobbit

who was always running off in search of Elves, in the woods. He'd stay out late, come home, after dark, trailing mud and twigs and fireflies. A young hobbit who

would've liked nothing better than to find out what was beyond the borders of the Shire. The world is not in your books and maps. It's out there.

Bilbo: I can't just go running off into the blue! I am a Baggins, of Bag End!

Gandalf: You are also a Took. Did you know that your great, great, great, great uncle Bullroarer Took, was so large he could ride a real horse?

[Bilbo nods his head]

Gandalf: Yes, well he could! In the battle of Greenfields, he charged the goblin ranks he swung his club so hard, it knocked the goblin king's head clean off, and

it sailed a hundred yards through the air, and went down a rabbit hole. And thus the battle as won, and the game of golf invented at the same time.

Bilbo: I do believe you made that up.

Gandalf: Well, all good stories deserve embellishment. You'll have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back.

Bilbo: Can you promise that I will come back?

Gandalf: No. And if you do, you'll not be the same.

Serafina:I would take care of you [Bilbo grin]

Bilbo: That's what I thought.

[Bilbo rises to his fee]

Bilbo: Sorry, Gandalf, I can't sign this. You've got the wrong hobbit.

[he turns and walks off]

[watching as Bilbo walks off after his discussion with Gandalf]

Balin: It appears we have lost our burglar. Probably for the best. The odds were always against us. After all, what are we? Merchants, minors, tinkers, toy

makers. Hardly the stuff of legend.

Thorin: There are a few warriors amongst us.

Balin: Old warriors and Young warrior [Balin glance at Serafina]

Serafina:well guy you know right that I wasn't young as I look

Bombur:how old are you?

Dori:Bombur it was inproper to ask a lady her age

Serafina:that's alright, I already like 5480 years old

[all dwarves shock]

Thorin: I would take each and every one of these dwarves over an army from the Iron Hills, for when I called upon them, they answered. Loyalty, honor, a

willing heart. I can ask no more than that.

Balin: You don't have to do this. You have a choice. You've done honorably by our people. Yоu hаvе buіlt а nеw lіfе fоr uѕ іn thе Βluе Μоuntаіnѕ. A life of peace

and plenty. A life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor.

Thorin: From my grandfather to my father, this has come to me. They dreamt of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no

choice, Balin. Not for me.

Balin: Then we are with you, laddie. We will see it done.

[later that night, the dwarves start singing about about the Misty Mountains, the devastation of Smaug, and their kingdom]

Thorin [singing] Far over the Misty Mountains cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. We must away ere break of day. To find our long forgotten gold.

Dwarves: [singing] The pines were roaring on the height, the winds were moaning in the night. The fire was red, it flaming spread. The trees like torches

blazed with light.

Serafina:Long time ago there's a dwarf that would sing this song for me I miss him, Goodnight Guys!

Dwarves: Nightie night/ Night/ Goodnight!

* * *

><p>This chapter is quite long hope you enjoy<p>

**Please review**


	3. Chapter 3 The Journey Begin

**Author's Note: Sorry for some mistake in Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I own only Serafina others are own by J.R.R Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3: The Journey Begin<strong>_

Serafina is riding a horse while the dwarves were riding a pony (Serafina's cloth change link in my profile)

Serafina: I think he will come for sure

Nori:Nah.. He won't

Serafina:Let's bet I think he will come for 300 gold coins

[then the dwarves start to bet even Gandalf ,but only Thorin and some]

[Then Bilbo came running finally catches up with Gandalf, Serafina and the dwarves in the woods]

Bilbo: Wait! Wait!

[everyone stops and turns to look at Bilbo as he runs towards them, waiving the contract]

Bilbo: I signed it.

[he gives the contract to Balin, who checks it]

[Serafina smile at him]

[Bilbo blush]

Balin: Everything appears to be in order. Welcome, master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.

Thorin: Give him a pony.

Bilbo: No, no, no, no. That...that won't be necessary. Thank you. I'm sure I can keep up on foot. Yeah, I...I've done my fair share of walking

holidays, you know? Even got as far as Frog Morton once.

[suddenly two of the dwarves grab hold of his arms, pick him up and place him on a pony]

[as they all ride along in the woods, Bilbo rides on his pony, looking very uncomfortable]

Oin: Come on, Nori! Pay up!

[Nori shake his head for 'no']

Serafina:Come on Nori bet is bet

[Serafina give Nori a lovely smile]

Nori: alright lassie said so

[Bilbo sees the dwarves throwing bags of money to each other]

Bilbo: What's that about?

Serafina: Oh, they took wagers on whether or not you'd turn up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't.

Bilbo: what did you and Gandalf think?

Gandalf: Well...

Serafina:You'll see..

[Gandalf and Serfina suddenly catches a bag of money one of the dwarves throws at them]

Gandalf: My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.

Serafina: You know if you don't come will be very sad because I bet on you 300 gold coins

Bilbo:Wha-what!

_sneeze sneeze_

[suddenly Bilbo sneezes]

Bilbo: Oh, it's horse hair. Having a reaction.

[looks in his pockets for his handkerchief but can't find it]

Bilbo: Uh...wait, wait. Stop! Stop! We have to turn around.

Gandalf: What on earth is the matter?

Bilbo: I forgot my handkerchief.

Serafina: I think I has a handkerchief

[she reach inside her jacket]

Serafina: Here!

[she throw him a light blue handkerchief with her knigdom symbol on it]

Bilbo: Thank you

Serafina: Your welcome

Thorin: Move on!

* * *

><p><em>[as they continue thier journey Gandalf talks with Bilbo]<em>

Bifur:so lassie what can you do

Serafina:well I can cook, sings, speak other many languages.

Dori:whoa Miss Sera that's awesome how many can you speak

[Serafina is counting with her fingers]

Serafina: well not much I can speak more than six language

Bofur: That wonderful

Kili: What make you want to join our company, lassie?

Serafina: Well it kindda boring in the palace sometime I wonder to be a theif than a queen and maybe

I can come a cross my daughter

Fili:You're married

Serafina: Yes, I am

Balin: You're married to whom we might know him

Serafina: Nah..you guys won't know him. He is a king of an unknown race, Soren Hermalindo. But [ her voice soften]

he is long gone.[giving the dwarves a sad smile]

Gloin: Sorry for your lost ,lassie

Bofur: Sorry too, but you still had you daughter don't you

[Bofur giving her a cheerful smile]

[She shake her head for no]

Serafina: My daughter, Anna has been kidnap and never been found. But I still have hope that she will come back

[Serafian giving a small smile]

[Thorin notice their conversation]

Throin: You're strong, lassie even thought you lost your husband and your daughter had not been found. You stay strong.

Serafina: Thank you, Thorin

[she dismount her horse]

Serafina:You guys keep going I just got to do something

Gandalf: Alright do it fast we will wait for you

Serafina: Don't wait for me just keep going

Thorin: Okay we'll keep going

[the pony start to walk again]

Bilbo:won't we wait for her

Gandalf:Don't worry Mr. Baggins she is full of surpise

[Bombur was taking care of her horse]

* * *

><p>[it's getting dark]<p>

Thorin: we'll camp here

Ori: Miss Sera had not yet come back

Nori: Should we go and fine her

[then the dwarves start to arguing should them find Sera or not]

[just as they will go and Sera came out from nowhere]

Serafina: hey, guys come here

[the dwarves, Bilbo, and Gandalf follow her]

[they saw that she already prepare the camp fire and food for them]

Bombur:FOOD!

[then they start to eat their food until they are full]

[Serafina start to hum a song then everyone is asleep around the campfire, Bilbo gets awakened by

the loud snoring of the dwarves, not being able to sleep he goes and feeds his pony with apples]

Bilbo: Good girl! Here's a good girl. It's our little secret, Myrtle. Just tell no one. Shh-shh...

[suddenly Bilbo hears a wild shrieking, he turns to Kili, Fili, Serafina who are sat by the fire]

Bilbo: What was that?

Kili: Orcs.

Bilbo: Orcs?

[they see Thorin awakened by the noise]

Fili: Throat cutters. There'd be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them.

Kili: They strike, in the wee small hours, when everyone's asleep. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.

[Kili and Fili laughs as they tease Bilbo, who looks very worried]

Serfina:They're just kidding [she whisper to Bilbo]

Thorin: You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?

Kili: We didn't mean anything by it.

Thorin: No you didn't. You know nothing of the world.

[Thorin walks off to be by himself]

Balin: Don't mind him, laddie lassie. Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs.

Serafina: I see [yawn] night guys

[she drift off to sleep as she heard Balin told them Thorin story]

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoy<strong>

**sorry if there are some grammar and spelling mistake**

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Troll and Troll's cave

**Author's note: sorry for the delay I have a lot of homework hope you enjoy this new chapter**

**Disclaimer: I only Serafina others are own by J.R.R Tolkien**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4 Troll and Troll's cave<em>

_._

_._

_._

_[the group continue on their journey into the woods riding in the torrential rain]_

**Serafina**: I hate rain

[as she try to cover herself with her jacket]

**Dori:** Here, Mr. Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?

**Gandalf: **It is raining, master dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done! If you wish to change the weather of the world, you should find yourself

another wizard.

[Serafina sneeze]

**Bilbo: **Are there any?

**Gandalf: **What?

**Bilbo: **Other wizards?

**Gandalf: **There are five us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, The White. Then there are the two blue wizards. Do you know, I've quite forgotten their names.

**Bilbo: **And who is the fifth?

**Gandalf: **Well, that would be Radagast, The Brown.

**Bilbo: **Is he a great wizard or is he...more like you?

**Serafina:** he's very kind to me and the animal

**Gandalf: **I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others like Serafina say he is very kind to the animals. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forestlands to the East, and a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.

_[back to the group, they stop outside an old ruined farm]_

**Thorin:** We'll camp here for the night. Fíli, Kíli, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them.

_[Gandalf looks around the ruined farm]_

**Gandalf:** A farmer and his family used to live here.

**Thorin:** Oin, Gloin.

**Oin:** Aye?

**Thorin: **Get the fire going.

**Oin: **Right you are.

**Gandalf:** Sera can you do the cooking?

**Serafina:** Alright

[as she walks away leaving them in there conversation]

**Gandalf:** I think it would be wiser to move on. We could make for the hidden valley.

**Thorin:** But I've told you already. I will not go near that place.

**Gandalf:** Why not? The Elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice.

**Thorin:** I do not need their advice.

**Gandalf:** We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us.

**Thorin:** Help? A dragon attacks Erebor. What help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather, who betrayed my father.

**Gandalf: **You are neither of them. I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past.

**Thorin: **I did not know they were yours to keep.

_[Gandalf turns and walks off in frustration]_

_[Bilbo seeing Gandalf walk off in anger after his conversation with Thorin]_

**Bilbo: **Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?

**Gandalf: **To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense.

**Bilbo: **And who's that?

**Gandalf: **Myself, mister Baggins! I've had enough of dwarves for one day.

[Serafina sigh]

**Thorin: **Come on Serafina, we're hungry.

_[Bilbo turning to Balin]_

**Bilbo: **Is he coming back?

_[they watch as Gandalf goes off]_

_[later that night as the dwarves set up camp]_

**Bilbo: **He's been a long time.

**Bofur:** Who?

**Bilbo: **Gandalf.

**Bofur: **He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here. Do us a favor, take this to the lads.

**Serafina: **I'm sure that Gandalf would come back. Here Bilbo some for you?  
><em>[Serafina dishes up some food into some bowls and hands them to Bilbo; Bifor turns to see Bombur helping himself to some food]<em>

**Bofur: **Stop it, you've had plenty.

**Serafina: **that's alright I love to make more

[Bombur murmur 'thank you' as he eat]

_[Bilbo takes the bowls of stew to Fili and Kili, as he goes to give the food to them he sees they are both just standing and staring at the ponies]_

**Bilbo: **What's the matter?

**Kili:** We're supposed to be looking after the ponies and a horse.

**Fili:** Only we've encountered a slight problem.

**Kili:** We had sixteen ponies and a horse.

**Fili:** Now there's fourteen ponies and a horse.

**Serafina: **Hey guys is everything alright?

[as she came and handle them more food]

**Bilbo:** looks like we lost 2 ponies

**Serafina: **oh that's bad lets find the ponies

_[and they look to see which ponies are missing]_

**Kili:** Daisy and Bungle are missing.

**Bilbo:** What? Well, that's not good. And that is not good at all. Shouldn't we tell Thorin?

**Fili:** Uh...no. Let's not worry him. As our official burglar, we thought you might like to look into it.

**Bilbo:** Well, uh...it looks as if something big uprooted these trees.

**Kili:** That was our thinking.

**Bilbo:** It's something very big, and possibly quite dangerous.

**Fili:** Hey! There's a light.

_[to Kili]_

**Fili: **Over here!

_[they all move closer towards the light]_

**Serafina: **shouldn't we tell others

[she whisper ,but they ignore her]

**Fili:** Stay down.

**Bilbo:** What is it?

_[they see camp fire with trolls sitting around it]_

**Kili:** Trolls.

_[Kili and Fili make a run for it closer to the trolls campfire]_

**Serafina:**Bilbo you know that wasn't the wise idea right?

**Bilbo: **I will follow them

[he said with a sigh]

**Serafina: **thank Bilbo I going to call others

_[Bilbo puts the bowls of stews he was carrying down and starts to follow them, then he stops, turns around and picks up the bowl of stews again runs after Kili and Fili]_

_[as they run towards the troll camp, they see a huge troll walk by, carrying two of the ponies]_

**Bilbo: **He's got Myrtle and Minty! I think they're gonna eat them, we have to do something.

**Kili:** Yes, you should. Mountain trolls are slow and stupid, and you're so small. They'll never see you.

**Bilbo: **Me? Me? No. No. No.

**Kili: **It's perfectly safe!

**Fili: **We'll be right behind you. If you run into trouble hoot twice like a barn owl, once like a brown owl.

**Bilbo: **Twice like a barn owl, hoot twice like a brown...hoots like a...like a... Uh, are you sure this is a good idea?

_[he turns and sees Kili and Fili have run off with their bowls of stew and left him on his own]_

**Bilbo: **Serafina need to come fast

_[he said to himself and turns as he hears the trolls talking]_

**William Troll:** Mutton yesterday, mutton today. And blimey, if it don't look like mutton again tomorrow.

**Bert Troll:** Quit your gripping. These ain't sheep! These is West nags!

**Tom Troll:** Oh! I don't like horse. I never have. Not enough fat on them.

**William Troll:** Well, it's better than a leathery ol' farmer. All skin and bone he was. I'm still pickin' bits of him out o' me teeth.

_[suddenly Tom sneezes]_

**Bert Troll:** Well, that's lovely, that is. A floater.

**William Troll:** Oh! Might improve the flavor!

**Tom Troll:** Ah! There's more where that came from.

_[as he tries to sneeze snot into their food, Tom slaps him and gets a hold of his nose]__  
><em>

**Bert Troll:** Oh, no you don't!

**Tom Troll: **Oww! Oww!

**Bert Troll:** Sit down!

_[Tom sits and sneezes again, he takes a tissue and blows his nose, at the same time Bilbo sneaks into their camp and tries to free the ponies]_

**Tom Troll: **Well...I hope you're gonna gut these nags? I don't like the stinky parts.

_[Bert hits Tom over the head]_

**Tom Troll:** Oww!

**Bert Troll:** I said sit down!

**William Troll:** I'm starving, are we having horse tonight or what?

**Bert Troll:** Shut your cake hole! You'll eat what I'll give ya!

_[Bilbo watches trolls as he tries to free the ponies]_

**William Troll:** How come he's the cook? Everything tastes the same, everything tastes like chicken.

**Tom Troll: **Except the chicken.

**William Troll: **What tastes like fish!

**Bert Troll:** I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice. 'Thank you very much, Bert. Lovely stew, Bert.' How hard is that?

_[as Bilbo tries to sneak closer to one of the trolls to steal a knife]_

**Bert Troll: **Mmm. Just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung.

_[as he turns to pick up the dung, he sees Tom eating from his bowl]_

**Bert Troll: **Here, that's my grog!

**Tom Troll:** Sorry.

_[Bert hits Tom in the face]_

**Tom Troll: **Oww!

_[Bert's tastes the stew]_

**Bert Troll:** Ooh. That is beautifully balanced, that is. Wrap your loganbie around that, mate.

_[he gives some to William]_

**Bert Troll: **Huh? Good ain't it? That's why I'm the cook.

_[as the trolls are chatting away, Bilbo sneaks behind Tom Troll to steal his knife which is behind his belt]_

**William Troll: **Me guts are rambling, I've got to snack on something. Flesh. I need flesh!

_[as William gets up to grab some ponies, Tom sneezes and reaches behind him to grab his handkerchief but instead grabs Bilbo and blows his nose all over him, Tom looks down and sees Bilbo in his hand]_

**Tom Troll:** Aah! Blimey! Burt! Burt, look what's come out of me hooter! It's got arms and legs and everything!

_[all three trolls stare at Bilbo]_

**Bert Troll:** What is it?

**Tom Troll:** I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!

_[he drops Bilbo to the ground and William pulls out his knife, threatening Bilbo]_

**Bert Troll:** What are you then? An oversized squirrel?

**Bilbo: **I'm a burglar...uh, hobbit!

**Tom Troll:** A 'burglar-hobbit'?

**William Troll:** Can we cook him?

**Tom Troll: **We can try!

_[Tom goes to grab him and Bilbo tries to get away but Bert comes up beside him]_

**Bert Troll: **He wouldn't make more than a mouthful. Not when he's skinned and boned!

_[he pushes Bilbo]_

**William Troll:** Perhaps there's more burglar-hobbits 'round these parts, might be enough for a pie!

_[Bilbo manages to duck William's hold]_

**William Troll:** Grab him!

**Tom Troll:** He's too quick!

**William Troll: **Oah, come here! you little...

_[as Bilbo tries to make a run for it, William grabs him by his legs]_

**William Troll: **Gotcha! Are there any more of you little fellas hiding where you shouldn't?

**Bilbo: **No.

**Tom Troll: **He's lying!

**Bilbo: **I'm not!

**Tom Troll: **Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal!

_[suddenly Kili attacks Tom by striking his sword against his leg making Tom scream]_

**Kili:** Drop him!

**William Troll: **You what?

**Kili:** I said, drop him.

_[William throws Bilbo at Kili, then suddenly all the dwarves and Serafina charge in from the bushes attacking the trolls]_

_[as the dwarves and Serafina are fighting the trolls, Bilbo manages to steal a knife and free the ponies, but the trolls notice and grab him, holding him by his arms and __legs]_

**Kili:** Bilbo!

_[Thorin stops Kili from attacking]_

**Thorin:** No!

**William Troll: **Lay down your arms! Or we'll rip him off!

**Serafina: **you dare to hurt him I cut your head off

**Tom Troll: **she's pretty can we eat her

**Bert Troll: **Just let her go we have plenty

**Serafina:** No, you won't eat and I won't leave my friends here

[Thorin grab her shoulder to hold her down]

**Serafina: **Thorin…

_[reluctantly Thorin drops his sword and the other dwarves even Serafina follow suit, then we see the trolls have tied up some of the dwarves on a spit over a fire, while __the others are held in bags that are tied up to their necks , but they tie Serafina with a big tree]_

**Tom Troll:** Don't bother cooking 'em! Let's just sit on 'em and squash 'em into jelly!

**Bert Troll:** They should be sauteed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage.

**Tom Troll:** Oh, that does sound quite nice.

**William Troll:** Never mind the seasoning, we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, let's get a move on! I don't fancy been turned to stone.

_[just then Bilbo has an idea and tries to buy them some time. He look over Serafina and Serafina got his idea]_

**Bilbo:** Wait! You are making a terrible mistake.

**Dori:** You can't reason with them, they're half-wits!

**Bofur:** Half-wits? What does that make us?

**Bilbo:** I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning.

**Bert Troll:** What about the seasoning?

**Bilbo:** Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!

**Serafina: **Yeah he's right!

_[the dwarves look shock at her ,then get angry at Bilbo's intervention]_

**William Troll:** What do you know about cooking dwarf?

**Bert Troll:** Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk.

**Bilbo:** Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um...

**Bert Troll:** Yes? Come on.

**Bilbo:** well I can't think I need my assistance

[he looking over to Serafina]

**William Troll: **how can we trust that she won't run away

**Serafina: **I won't run I promise

[she give him a puppy face look ,then the trolls let her go]

**Bert Troll: **Now, tell us the secret!

**Bilbo:** Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first! Isn't that's right?

[face to Serafina]

**Serafina: **Yes that's right

_[all the dwarves shout at Bilbo (but not Serafina) in anger]_

**Bert Troll:** Tom, get me filleting knife.

**William Troll:** What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!

**Tom Troll:** He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf.

_[he picks up Gloin in his sack and holds him up, at the same time Bilbo and Serafina notices Gandalf in the bushes]_

**Tom Troll: **Nice and crunchy.

_[Bilbo interrupts as he's about to eat Gloin] _

**Bilbo:** Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!

**William Troll:** You what?

**Bilbo: **Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes.

**Tom Troll:** Ooh!

_[Tom throws down Gloin in disgust]_

**Bilbo: **In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't.

**Oin:** Parasites? Did he say parasites?

**Kili:** Yeah, we don't have parasites!

_[to Bilbo]_

**Kili:** You have parasites!

[they didn't knew that Serafina patience is thining]

**Serafina: **SHUT UPPPP!

[all the dwarves shut their mouth]

**Serafina: **alright that's better what's wrong with them having parasite

**William Troll:** What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?

**Bilbo: **Well...

**William Troll:** You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret and girly girl is taking us for fools!

**Bilbo:** Ferret?

**Serafina: **Girly?

_[Serafina is very angry she kick William troll hard in his face. Before he can strike her back suddenly Gandalf emerges from his hiding place]_

**Gandalf:** The dawn will take you all!

**William Troll:** Who's that? [as he recover]

**Bert Troll:** No idea.

**Tom Troll:** Can we eat him too?

_[suddenly Gandalf breaks the cliff he's standing on, which lets in the rising sun's light and the trolls immediately turn into stone, all the dwarves laugh with joy]_

**Serafina: **serve your right!

[she kick the already stone troll]

_[after Gandalf saves the dwarves from the trolls]_

**Serafina: **Where did you go ,Gandalf?

[after she's already calm down]

**Gandalf: **To look ahead.

**Thorin: **What brought you back?

**Gandalf: **Looking behind. Nasty business. Still they all are in one piece.

**Thorin: **No thanks to your burglar.

**Gandalf: **He had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that.

_[looking at the frozen trolls]_

**Gandalf: **They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.

**Thorin: **Since when the mountain trolls venture this far south?

**Gandalf: **Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands.

_[Gandalf thinks for a moment]_

**Gandalf: **They could not have moved in daylight.

**Serafina: **There must be a cave nearby.

_[Thorin and Serafina walks off to search for the cave]_

_[they find the trolls cave and investigate inside]_

**Bofur: **Oh, what's that stench?!

**Gandalf: **It's a troll hoard. Be careful what you touch.

**Serafina: **I think I stay outside better I don't the smell at all

_[the dwarves cough from the foul smell inside the cave, then as they go deeper inside the cave they come upon the trolls treasure]_

**Bofur: **Seems a shame just to leave it lying around. Anyone could take it.

**Gloin:** Agreed. Nori, get a shovel.

_[Gandalf and Thorin discover some swords, Thorin picks one up]_

**Thorin: **These swords were not made by any troll.

_[he gives one of the swords to Gandalf]_

**Gandalf: **Nor were they made by any smith among men.

_[Gandalf takes a closer look at the sword]_

**Gandalf: **These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves, of the First Age. You could not wish for a finer blade.

_[Dwalin watches the other dwarves as they bury some of the trolls treasure into the ground]_

**Gloin: **We're making a long-term deposit.

**Thorin: **Let's get out of this foul place. Come on, let's go. Bofur, Gloin, Nori.

_[as the dwarves leave the cave, Gandalf comes across an elf-made dagger and picks it up]_

_[coming out of the trolls cave]_

**Gandalf: **Bilbo.

**Bilbo:** Hm?

**Gandalf:** Here. This is about your size.

_[he gives Bilbo the elf-made dagger he found in the trolls cave]_

**Serafina: **that's a nice dagger

**Bilbo:** I can't take this.

**Gandalf:** The blade is of Elvish make, which means it will glow blue when orcs or goblins are nearby.

**Bilbo:** I have...I have never used a sword in my life.

**Serafina:** never mind Bilbo you'll practice with me sometime

**Gandalf:** And I hope you never have to. But if you do, remember this: true courage is about knowing not when to take a life, but when to spare one.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
